


Amnesty Her Crimes

by ofiutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Scars, light zukaang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt
Summary: Unlike the Avatar, Zuko isn't too keen on exhibiting his wounds to just anyone.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Amnesty Her Crimes

“Your family really doesn’t hold back with you, huh?” The Avatar discerned, his eyes continuing to espy the scar presented to him until they widened in revelation of the subject he just broached. Zuko, however, didn’t seem to take offense to the comment as he responded with somewhat of a wordless grumble. Typical.

Aang lightly grazed the tips of his fingers along the edges of Zuko’s lesion that splayed across his chest. A few more minutes of the shorter boy’s inspection had him shift uncomfortably against the spacious bed they had perched upon, and it didn’t help that he was topless either.

“This…” Aang furrowed his brows upwards in a rather commiserating expression and Zuko opened his mouth to reassure him (even though _he’s_ the one displaying his second wound, to Zuko's distant annoyance). “...is so cool! Do you wanna see mine?”

The Fire Lord halfway grimaced out of perplexity but Aang was already removing his shawl, keenly pushing it over his shoulder and turning himself around so that his back was facing Zuko. “I think yours is a little bigger though,” he reflected, legs kicking the air lightly as they dangled off the rim of the mattress.

Zuko didn’t have much time to examine the tinged scar when Aang abruptly twisted his body to face the former again, chest leaning back to supposedly show off another lesion of his. “The bolt escaped me here!”

The Avatar bent his left leg to the side near Zuko's frame, fingers pushing back the toes of its foot so the taller boy could inspect the sole more clearly. Aang’s other scar occupied the right gland of his left foot; it was definitely much smaller than that of his back, thank the Spirits, but the wound evoked Zuko to reminisce about events that had occurred upon the same night of which it was caused. His betrayal to Uncle and Katara, Azula’s success in persuading him, and Aang’s… well.

He felt nauseated just thinking about it. Aang’s uninhibited attitude towards presenting his lacerations will probably always catch the Fire Lord off guard. He was somewhat envious of it, really, and Zuko distantly thought that he’d never possess a similar inclination about his own scars.

“Are you OK, Zuko?” the shorter boy asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in emphasis of his concern. “Y-yeah.” Zuko bestowed him with a small smile and caressed the side of his calf with a gentle palm. A tinge of heat flushed Aang’s face before he leaned in to peck a kiss upon Zuko’s marred one.


End file.
